One More Shot
by AnythingButRegular
Summary: A man is waiting for someone at the Summonhenge. They've been waiting to save enough Crystals to do this for a long time.. and based on what it cost to get where they are now, was it worth it? Rated K because of literally one curse word. Nothing violent. Is actually decent compared to RS stories.


**...Heeeey.. I died for a while. But then this little thingy happened because I LOVE THIS GAME SO MUCH- Ahem. Anyways I dunno if I'll be updating the other stories. I dunno if I'll be writing new ones. But this happened. Soooooo... Maybe. Anyways, enjoy this little story of Summoner's War.**

 _ ***Summoner's War is owned by Com2us. I do not own anything used in this story apart from the story itself.***_

I was beginning to worry. He was supposed to be ready a long time ago.. I knew he was nervous, but at training.. he showed so much potential. I tapped my foot impatiently and used an unknown scroll to pass the time. The four pillars around the altar glowed, but all that remained once the light faded was a small drop of red slime staring back at me.

"Pssh. Go wait at the Power-up Circle." I said to it. Its eyes saddened, but it nodded and bounced over to the staircase that led to the lower island where the Circle laid.

A few more minutes passed. Where was he?.. Perhaps he just left his scrolls in his room, and he had to turn back to get them? No, no.. he's too clever to do that. Besides, he had spent so many Mana Crystals on them. He'd never waste that much.

"Excuse me." I heard someone say behind me. I turned to see a small summoner, she looked no more than maybe 10, with her father. "Could you step aside? My daughter would like to use her scroll."

"Of course, don't let me stop you." I said, gesturing towards the Summonhenge. I wish we had enough Mana to buy our own island, but the rent.. We could never afford that. Besides, this little event we have going on was worth too much to us both.

I watched the little girl unravel her scroll and lay it across the Summonhenge. The pillars began the familiar glow as she laid the required offering of 10,000 Mana Stones into the bowl that laid beside the book, and they vanished. The lights from the four pillars connected.. and sparks began to shoot from the Henge.

The girl looked delighted. Her father wasn't much less impressed, and I felt happy for her. As the lightning cleared, a red, lightly cloaked figure remained. A Slyph.

"Congratulations!" I said to the girl. She looked at me and I'm sure she smiled as largely as she could. Her father approached the Slyph, and in return received a bow to both him and the girl. They went off on their way towards the vendor.. Probably to purchase an elemental pack, I'm sure.

After they had gone, the feeling of nervousness hit me once again. It was saddening to feel that he wasn't going to come. We had worked too hard for this.. but nonetheless I gathered the few unknown scrolls I had brought and prepared to go home to meet him.

"Where are you going?" I turned from my bag to see him there.

"Lionel! What in the world took you so long!?" I yelled in exasperation, running up to him and dropping the scrolls onto the ground.

"I rode here as fast as I could.. sorry I was late, Dad." Lionel said, rubbing his shoulder awkwardly. I sighed and looked at his own bag.

"Are they in there?" I asked him feverishly. He opened the bag and grinned. Moving aside the flap revealed 3 bright orange scrolls, and the magic emanating from them could be felt even before they reached the Summonhenge.

"All 3 are here.. I left the Angelmon at home. We got a yellow one." Lionel said, walking past me towards the Summonhenge. I followed him, barely able to contain myself. Apparently I wasn't very good at hiding it, because he looked at me with his typical weird expression.

As we reached the altar, Lionel opened his bag and took one of the scrolls. I, myself would be supplying the Mana.. I tipped 10,000 into the bowl and the altar powered up. Lionel stepped up and laid the first one down. The lights began, and we both backed off a bit.. but no sparks appeared as a large, fat man stood absentmindedly hitting his shield. Lionel looked saddened.

" Fire Viking.. That'll be good for fending off the raiders, won't it?" I said, attempting to cheer him up. He looked at me and smiled, holding up the last two.

The second scroll was laid across the Summonhenge. I deposited the Mana. We stood and watched as the altar began to glow once more. However, it stood and made no progress towards the summon.

"Dad?" Lionel said, nudging my arm. I walked up and kicked it. Immediately, sparks began recklessly flying out of the Henge and I fell backwards from shock. Lionel looked as if he was going to explode from excitement.

The smoke cleared away after a few more strikes of lightning.. and there stood a glowing, ectoplasmic figure, with sharp, icy claws protruding from his fingers.

"Purian.. Damn.." I sighed. Lionel still looked fairly pleased, although he was clearly aware it wasn't one of the more powerful beings it could have been.

"Ready for the last one?" Lionel said, looking a bit tired. I nodded.

Mana inserted. The scroll laid in its place. The lights began to glow, and we stood in fevered anticipation.. but nothing. The lights ended and a man with a crossbow stood, his hat covering most of his face.

"Bounty Hunter.." Lionel said, his voice monotone. His head dropped, and I patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, hey.. We did pretty all right. Don't get yourself worked up over it." He looked up at me and wiped his eyes. Whenever he was sad, he always tried to hide it.. it usually worked when it wasn't me he was trying to hide it from.

"I guess so.. It's just.." he said, turning away, "I wanted to make you happy.. I know we're almost never able to do this, and we get raided all the time.. I wanted to be able to actually protect you for once.. Like you and Mom did for me."

My throat clenched for a moment. His mother had done so much for him.. and for me. It killed me inside he held that much compassion for us.. I certainly don't deserve it.

"If you really feel that way.. then let's try one more time." I said, opening my bag. Lionel turned to face me once again and his eyes held genuine concern.

"What do you mean..?" he said.

"I mean, let's take one more crack at it." I said, flashing a note worth 75 Mana Crystals. Lionel looked shocked.

"Where did you get that?" he said, gasping.

" I was saving it..just for a special occasion.." I replied. "This is special enough to me." Lionel's eyes filled again, and he ran towards me to nearly knock me over with a hug. I handed him the note, and he walked over to the Summonhenge, an ultimately determined look on his face.

"Ready?" He said to me. I nodded back, and waved my hands as a signal to hurry up. He placed the slip onto the altar and stepped back. The lights began to glow..

Powerful sparks flew everywhere. Lionel jumped for joy and hugged me again, burying his face into my shirt. However, the sparks didn't stop, nor did Lionel. They continued to flow and flow.. until I saw a godly figure forming above the altar. The magical loudspeaker that floated above the Summonhange began powering up, and I felt water flowing down my own face. As it bellowed its single sentence, I cried for Lionel. But it wasn't the same kind of sadness I felt when my wife had gone. This was different.

People shopping in the vendors nearby turned in shock. The vendors themselves dropped whatever they had been attempting to sell and ran over to the altar. Lionel, having heard his name from the loudspeaker, turned around slowly to see his results.

"Lionel just got Archangel!"

There, floating above the Altar, and looking around as it was surrounded by people, was an angel. Its wings spread almost ten feet wide, and his armor shone brightly in the sun. The sword it held glowed immensely. Lionel fell to the ground, and the Archangel looked at him, then me.

"Is he alright." he stated simply. I nodded, still in disbelief. Lionel had fainted.. I felt like doing the same. The crowd that had formed around us was silent in awe. The Archangel crouched down to Lionel and touched him, and a green glow arose from the contact point. Lionel awoke with a start, ramming his head into my own. The Archangel chuckled.

"Ariel." it said as he helped us both up. Lionel still stared in disbelief.. I didn't blame him in the slightest. The crowd had begun to dissolve, as it always had when someone summoned something this successful.

"L-l.. Lionel." Lionel said, choking on his own words. Ariel smiled.

"So. Shall we go to where I'll be stationed? I'm sure you have something for me to care care of." Ariel said, lifting off the ground. Lionel grinned hugely and nodded, then turned to me, looking right into my eyes. The two words he said were all I needed to hear to know he felt accomplished.

"Thank you.."


End file.
